


Kai's Superbat Week 2019

by bubbletea_kai



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Batfamily Feels, Beta Dick Grayson, Canon Temporary Character Death, Character Death, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual, Omega Bruce Wayne, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Secret Identity Fail, Superbat Week 2019, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbletea_kai/pseuds/bubbletea_kai
Summary: Romantic, hilarious, dark, angsty, tearjerker: Here are the prompts written for the Superbatweek 2019. Some were short while some can be insanely long - all for our beloved Superman and Batman.Day 01: Omegaverse & Secret Relationship (Teens)Day 02: Possessive (Explicit)Day 03: Undercover (General)Day 04: Bed Sharing (General)Day 05: On a mission (Teens)Day 06: Swapped Roles (Explicit)Day 07: From Enemies to Friends to Lovers (General)





	1. I Saw Daddy Kissing Superman

**Author's Note:**

> **Chapter Title:** I Saw Daddy Kissing Superman  
>  **Day One:** Omegaverse & Secret Relationship  
>  **Rating:** Teen and up Audiences  
>  **Warning(s):** None  
>  **Word Count:** 2818

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce adopted young Richard Grayson. There is a lot for the adoptive father and son to learn about each other. For example; the secret identity and (possibly) new dad.

“Who is that guy with glasses?”

Bruce glanced against his shoulder in surprise. He hasn’t realized that Richard had sneaked behind him. The boy pointed a curious finger at the contact in his phone and zoomed the picture.

“You called him ‘sweetheart’.” Richard looked up at Bruce. “I thought your Alpha was Batman.”

Before the child could scroll up to the conversation, Bruce pulled the phone out of his reach. “What makes you think so?”

“Everyone in Gotham knows you have something with Batman. And I can prove it.” The boy pulled a Batarang from his pocket. “How can you explain the batarangs or the cowl I found in your rooms? Or the fact sometimes you have his smell on _you_. He must have been a constant visitor. I just haven’t had the chance of catching you guys in action.”

“Dick, that’s _rude_.” Bruce breathed out a sigh, shaking his head. He should have taken extra caution with his tools. Before this, he had too much convenience in dumping his stuff around, since there were only Alfred and him in this big mansion. But now, it was different. There was a new addition in the house – _a young curious beta pup_ – and Bruce was not, mentally and physically, prepared to reveal his secret identity to the boy yet. “I am telling you the truth. I’m _not_ in a relationship with Batman.”

“Really?” The boy seemed to not believe his words. His eyes were glued on the screen of Bruce’s phone. “So, he was your alpha? That country-looking guy with glasses and in the flannel shirt who you called your ‘sweetheart’.”

 _Yes._ The word was stuck on Bruce’s tongue. He was never good with his words. He knew there was nothing to be embarrassed about – his relationship with Clark. However, he was still struggling with his words. It took a lot of courage to speak up, but instead, the boy took his silence the wrong way.

“I will not criticize your choice, Bruce.” Dick smiled in the most uncomfortable way that Bruce had ever seen him pull. “I am an open-minded person. Mom always told me that there is nothing wrong with whoever you love, no matter their biology or races. So, it doesn’t matter to me if your alpha is the vigilante of Gotham or a random country guy, I am fine with that as long as you have made your choice!”

 _I told you, I’m not in a relationship with Batman!_ Once again, the words were stuck in his mouth. Instead, Bruce smiled back in the best way he could – although he wanted to frown at Dick’s words.

It seemed like it was time for Clark to meet with Dick soon.

* * *

“I think it’s time for you to meet Richard.”

Clark almost thought that he had misheard what Bruce said. He looked at his omega in surprise, seemingly malfunctioned for a while as he tried to process through the words.

“You mean it? Really?” He couldn’t bottle up the tingling happiness within him. All along, the relationship between Bruce and him had maintained as a secret. As Bruce said, it was better to keep the relationship low profile to avoid being overwhelmed by the media.

Clark had always respected Bruce’s wish, since he knew that the media loved to report any rumours related to Bruce Wayne, the rich and most well-known omega in the world. It was Bruce’s way of protecting him, as he didn’t want Clark’s reputation as a reporter to be stained by his. However, that didn’t mean that Clark had never wished that he could tell the world about how much he loved Bruce and how the man was not as described by the media.

When Bruce first adopted Dick, Clark had been excited to introduce himself to the boy. However, Bruce had told him that was not the right time yet. The child was badly traumatised with the loss of parents, and the comfort of a parental figure was more important than letting him meet the partner of his new father then. Clark, being the understanding and patient partner he had always been, had agreed to it.

“What’s the sudden decision? I thought you agreed that I will meet with him after another six months.”

“Because he has been going on some weird theories which have been making me uncomfortable.” Bruce turned around, looking at Clark with a frown. “Just this evening, he told me about how he thought that I was in a relationship with Batman. _Can you believe it, Clark?_ Then he was giving me that look – the one that was like he is trying his hardest not to judge me, because he thought that I am probably cheating on my partner with another man. Exactly how the media has always judged me.”

“Oh, I’m sure he didn’t think so, Bruce.” Clark placed an arm over Bruce’s shoulder, pressing a kiss on the man’s head and taking in his scent. “I’m sure he will understand once you explain it to him. He will understand. I believe in that.”

 _‘Easier to say than to be done,’_ Bruce thought, giving out a huff.

* * *

“I’m going to get killed by Bruce…”

Dick looked around his surroundings nervously. He had been too excited since this was his first visit to Metropolis. Without Bruce’s permission, he had sneaked out of the man’s office and went for a walk. He thought that he had recognized his way home, but he had been wrong. He was so occupied with playing around that he had lost his way. And now, he was stuck outside – no money since he had spent most of his allowance on the desserts and games... and without a phone.

Dick sat underneath a tree, biting his nails as he tried to find a way to get home. Suddenly, he took notice of the stray cat beside him, who was peacefully taking its nap.

_Well, this is Metropolis, where the Superman lived. Rumours said that the man of steel will help no matter how small the issue is, even if it was just a cat stuck in the tree. I will do it as gentle as possible, and no feline shall be harmed in the process…_

* * *

Okay, maybe he had thrown the cat a little too harshly. The cat gave out a surprised meow when it was suddenly grabbed by the tail and throw upwards towards the tree. Then, Dick sat under the tree, burying his head in his knees as he awaited the arrival of the man of steel.

Not more than ten seconds, there was a gush of wind as a figure floated downwards, holding the traumatized cat in his hands. “Is this your cat, kid?”

“No, but thank you anyway, Superman!” Dick grinned. His heart racing at the sight of his idol standing in front of him. But of course, this wasn’t the right time to be excited! He’d summoned the superhero for a very important reason!

“I had lost my way home, Superman. Can you… uhm, lend me your phone, Superman?” There was the alternative way, allowing Superman to fly him back to the Wayne Enterprise. But Dick wanted to be able to get the contact number of the superhero!

And Clark – Superman – didn’t know why he did think it was a good idea, to pull out his phone and lend it towards a little child he didn’t even know. He just assumed that the child’s parent was around, and all he needed was a quick call to get that parent back to him. However, when the boy started to dial a very _familiar_ number, Clark’s eyes widened.

‘ _Hold on. Why is he dialling Bruce’s number?_ ’

‘ _… why does Superman have Bruce’s number saved…?_ ’

* * *

By the time his phone vibrated, Bruce felt relieved to pull himself away from the meeting for a while. It was too boring, and he was tired from dealing with those two-faced men who were just trying to dig a hole in his pocket. When he looked over at the screen of his phone, he was amused to see that it was Clark who was calling since it was rare for the man to call during work hours.

“What is it, my darling?” With a hint of playfulness, since he wanted to maintain his reputation as the flirty Bruce Wayne in public, Bruce answered with sweet name-calling.

There was a moment of silence at the other side of the phone, and Bruce was ready to ask if there was something wrong with Clark, when an unexpected, familiar voice answered his call.

_“B-Bruce…?”_

_…Dick?_

* * *

“Bruce, you called Superman darling.”

“Yea, I guess I do.”

“But… you have Clark listed as your sweetheart in your phone.”

“Yea… I did.”

“… it’s not right.” Dick whispered close to Bruce’s ear, frowning. “Clark is a nice man. He might not be shining like the Superman, but… you shouldn’t cheat on him, Bruce! You should only choose one! Clark deserves loyalty and respect!”

Clark knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop – superpowers were strictly restricted in Wayne Manor – but he couldn’t help but snicker at the boy’s words. He tried not to make it seem too obvious, so he bit back his laughter. Alfred, who noticed the man’s chuckle, could only shake his head at the mess that had been created by his own master.

“… I think I understand why Batman break up with you, Bruce.”

“Dick, I already told you –” He caught Clark snickering, and Bruce swore, if it wasn’t for Dick being next to him, he might have thrown the glass of water in his hand at the Kryptonian for laughing at his miserable situation.

* * *

It happened during one peaceful night – Dick was in his room sleeping, when he was suddenly being awakened by a noise downstairs. Out of curiosity (and concern, of course), he walked downstairs – only to meet with a sight which caused him to wonder if he was still dreaming.

“It’s okay… you’re safe now, you’re home…”

Superman was holding someone in his arms. Dick couldn’t really recognize the person in his arms, since the person’s face was well hidden by the red cape. When he stepped close enough, the beta had caught the heavy sweet scent which was emitted by one of them.

_‘It smelled familiar… It smelled… smelled like Bruce…?’_

Just as the thought crossed Dick’s mind, Superman stepped upstairs and almost bumped into him. The man halted back just in time; his eyes widened at seeing Dick.

“D-Dick? Why are you awake at this hour? You should be in bed!”

Due to the closeness between both of them, Dick finally managed to have a good look of the omega in Superman’s arms. It was Bruce, but he was wearing Batman’s suit.

“B-Bruce?!” All of his curiosities were swallowed back in his stomach. He was overcome with worry upon seeing Bruce in agony. “Oh my gosh, are you okay? Can you hear me? Bruce? _Bruce_!”

“Young master Dick.”

Dick turned around at the call. Alfred was standing behind him, seemingly more calmed down than Dick expected him to, with Bruce in such pain. “Master Bruce is in safe hands now. There shall be nothing you should be worried about.” Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding the teen downstairs. “Come, boy, would you like a cup of warm milk?”

* * *

It tasted sweet, the honey-milk Alfred had fixed for him. Dick took another sip of the warm beverage as he tried to process what had happened so far. 

Superman brought Bruce home. Bruce was wearing Batman’s costume. Bruce was sick.

Somehow, none of the information seemed to connect with other parts. Who was the _real_ alpha of Bruce? Superman?

 _‘Well, having a superhero as my adoptive step-dad is not bad.’_ Dick shrugged at the thought. Superman was the well-loved superhero of the whole world. He was a public figure, just like Bruce, so they would make a great pair together! Not to mention, Dick should feel honoured, since he had a superhero as his adoptive step-dad, right?

 _‘But Bruce was wearing Batman’s costume!’_ Dick remembered, Bruce was attending a bachelor party tonight. Alfred had helped him pick out his favourite three-piece suit. That should have been what Bruce was wearing, right? Why was Bruce wearing Batman’s costume now? Was it perhaps because he was taken away by the crusader, in the middle of the night? What could both of them have possibly done?!

 _‘And Clark?’_ Dick glanced down at the piece of cookie he had taken from the jar. It was Clark’s handmade cookie, and the man had baked a jar just for him. Clark knew how much Dick loved his chocolate chip cookies! Clark was always so kind to him, making him delicacies while Alfred refused to let him have more than he should. Clark played soccer with him when Bruce couldn’t. Clark also helped Alfred with the chores just to lessen the butler’s burden. How could Bruce have possibly cheated on such a kind person?!

“Alfred, the adult world is complicated,” Dick sighed out, biting off a huge chunk off the cookie.

* * *

Thanks to Alfred’s interruption, Clark could finally get Bruce back in his room – where the omega felt the safest whenever his heat arrived. It should have been another two weeks before the actual heat arrived. However, it had been quickened due to Ivy’s sudden attack at the night party which Bruce attended.

In the process of stopping Ivy, one of her plants had sprayed Bruce with its pollen. The effects hadn’t shown until later, when Bruce had handed Ivy over to Commissioner Gordon, that his scent had started to spread out wildly.

Clark, who stayed at Bruce’s side when all of this happened, had immediately sensed that Bruce’s heat had arrived early. In his greatest effort of making sure that Bruce’s identity wouldn’t be revealed, Clark had wrapped the man up in his cape and brought him home before he had bumped into with Dick.

There would be a lot of explanations to give with Dick tomorrow, but for now, the issue on hand was Bruce.

“Bruce? Can you hear me?” Clark gently patted on Bruce’s face. “Bruce, I’m going to help you get rid of your suit, okay? Everything will be alright ̶”

An arm reached out and pulled Clark into the bed. Bruce kissed Clark hard, their teeth clashing. It was obvious that the omega had been driven mad by his heat, and now, what he needed wasn’t gentle emotional comfort. He needed something more physical.

“Clark,” Bruce panted through the kiss. “Shut up and fuck me.”

* * *

“Bruce?”

Dick knocked on the door once, awaiting a reply from the man. Usually, the man would have answered– even a sleepy groan would count. But today, he was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

“Bruce, can you hear me?” Dick called out louder this time, knocking on the door a few times. Again, there was no reply. The teen thought worriedly.

“I’m coming in,” he announced, twisting the doorknob as he took a peek inside. There was no one on the bed, but there were clothes scattered around the floor, which indicated that someone had been here – at least before he came in.

Dick looked around the room, feeling confused. When his search came up fruitless, he was ready to leave, when his sharp hearing took notice of a soft groan which was **_above_** him.

Immediately, Dick looked upward. And there they were; Bruce, who was still sleeping soundly, and Clark, who was holding on Bruce tightly, _floating_ as he met Dick’s gaze nervously.

“Hey, Dick…” Clark tried to steady his voice as he spoke. “I will explain to you later. Could you… tell Alfred that Bruce and I will be back soon? Thank you for coming up to wake us, and uh, sorry, for what you had to see.”

Dick was staring, his mouth gaping wide in shock. There was a moment in which he couldn’t progress what he had seen, but once he regained his senses, he didn’t know what he could have said.

“C-Clark?!”

On that fine Sunday morning, Dick had a two-hour long conversation with Bruce. They talked about everything that Bruce had hidden from him since the beginning – Bruce’s secret identity as the dark crusader, his relationship with Clark who was actually Superman, and the Birds-and-Bees Talk which came in a matched set with the Safe Sex Talk.

Nevertheless, to say, Dick felt utterly betrayed (and flustered for the final two topics) upon realizing how much his new father had hidden from him.

“I thought we were family, Bruce!”

Aside from being saddened by the fact that Bruce had hidden his secret identity from him, Dick wasn’t bothered or disappointed at the fact that Clark was Superman. 

In the end, Bruce and Clark took the boy to Haagen-Dazs to cheer him up.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice Lord AU; In which Superman mourned for Batman's death.  
> ➤ While we're free to choose our actions, we are not free to choose the consequences of our actions. - Stephen R. Convey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Title:** Consequences  
>  **Day Two:** Possessive  
>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Warning(s):** Detailed explicit sex scene, Non-Consensual, Emotional Unstable, Possessive Behaviours, Abuse of Drugs, Male Pregnancy  
>  **Word Count:** 5053

**PART I:** _Vengeance_

“I killed him.”

Blue hues bulged wide. Heavy footsteps stopped.

“You… what?”

“I said, I _killed_ him. Batman, the one who betrayed us, is dead for good now.”

She talked with such pride. But for Kal, he felt like a part of him had been ripped apart by her words. It was indeed true that he had given her the orders of killing Bruce, but he had never expected the man to die for real. Bruce is tough. He fought against enemies who were stronger than him. He escaped from the traps set by the most devious villain. He could lose half of the blood in his body and still survive.

So, he can’t possibly die.  
Not from such a simple trick played by Diana.

“Are you sure about that?” He tried to remain his calm demeanour as he spoke. “Maybe he could have faked his death.”

“I’m _very_ sure about that.” She smirked. “I killed him with my own hands. I snapped his neck. The bones crushed underneath my strength like a piece of porcelain.”

While she bragged about her victory, Kal was in deep silence. Her words barely made senses since he wasn’t listening. He walked towards his office desk. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a dim reflection of himself on the glass vase. While his face remained stoic, his eyes glowed a dull redness.

When he placed his hand at the corner of the marbled desk, he felt it crack underneath his grip. He was furious. It was hard to imagine that Bruce is dead when the man had always been a stubborn soul. No, he should not be dead. He should have seen through Diana’s disguise. He should have easily slipped away through one of his secret hideouts – he should have those around his mansion, didn’t he?

How could Bruce be so foolish, letting Diana in his way?  
How could he die on him?

How ** _dare_** he?

“… Kal…? **_KAL_**!”

Kal blinked, his vision blurring. He was not focused on her words. He was silently mourning over the death of his greatest partner. Slowly, the grief turned into anger which had resulted in the loss of control over his power for a minute. Within the minute, his heated gaze at the glass melted the glass into a pile of liquid.

“Kal, what’s happening?”

She approached him, holding his arm in one firm grip as she looked into his eyes in worries. He should be grateful for her care, and yet, he felt furious. These are the hands which had killed Bruce. That grip of hers snapped Bruce’s neck, resulting his death.

Like a piece of porcelain, she said.

“Kal, are you okay?”

She cupped his cheeks and brought his face close to hers. However, before she could, Kal stepped away, pushing her arms away from him.

“ _Stay away. You disgusted me_.”

Those words came out harsh and quick, but Kal did not regret it. He watched as the beautiful features on her face slowly twisted in anger. She wasn’t expecting the kind of treatment from him.

“What the hell, Kal?! I _disgusted_ you? After everything I had done for you, this is how you repay me? I killed him for you! The one who had betrayed you! And this is how you treated me for my efforts?!”

When Kal looked into her eyes, he noticed that they were glassy, filled with tears that she was holding back. Kal realized how hurtful his words were. After all, she was just obeying his orders. She had helped him to do the core he couldn’t do – killing off a minor problem before it turned big; Bruce.

He should be grateful for her. He should embrace her as he would always do in the past. But those feelings he felt in the past – the warmth, the happiness, the gratitude – none of them existed anymore. He felt lost, like a piece of his heart was gone.

“Is it possible… you love him?”

She probed one of his darkest secrets. Did he love that rebellious Bat? Maybe he did. The day when he declared his marriage with Wonder Woman in the public, Kal had seen Bruce at the dark. While everyone was happy for him, Bruce’s soft mumbles of wishes had been bitter. His gaze was hurt, and he left before the ceremony was finished.

It should have been Bruce who stood beside him. The feelings had been mutual. Yet, none of them confessed and Diana had been the one who had supported his decisions all along. She understood his decisions, and she never played tricks at his back.

He had chosen her because she was loyal and worthy. He had pushed Bruce away because he was distrustful and a coward. However, the way that Kal see now, it had been the wrong decision. Diana had supported him in blind, while Bruce had always loved him with his eyes wide open – which is why he would debate with him, making him think twice of his decisions.

But does any of these matters now?  
Especially since Bruce is dead.

“Of course not.” He said calmly, shaking his head. “I would never love a betrayer.”

“I’m glad,” She smiled in relief, heaving a sigh. “I know he was a close friend of yours, Kal. He was one of mine too. But… he betrayed our trust. He took away our power once. And he would do it again. I’m just doing what I could to protect us. _To protect you_ , Kal.”

She hugged him, pressing her head against his chest and getting herself comfortable underneath his warmth. When he wrapped his arms around her figure, she smiled. The previous argument was all forgotten, for all she felt now was his warm embrace.

And that was the last thing she will ever feel, as Kal lifted one of his hands to caress her face…

* * *

He killed them. All of them. The cold bodies of the other lords laid around Kal. He stared blankly at them. There was no one left. He was the only person left, and he felt numb.

Bruce’s death affected him badly. He felt incapable of feeling emotions. His well-known kindness – no one knew he still had one ever since Barry’s death. Despite those rumours and worries, he felt human emotions, but not as much as he used to. And now, with Bruce’s death, Kal felt that he was drifting more apart from the human side of himself.

 _‘No.’_ Kal clenched his hands firmly. _‘I won’t let him. He can’t die without my orders.’_ His eyes looked craze, as he stood up from the floor. _‘No one. Not even God could take you from me. I’m the one who shall decide your fate, Bruce. Even if I had to pull you up from the hell’s fire, you bet I would.’_

* * *

**PART II:** _Resolve_

It had only been a day.

Kal wasn’t surprised when he couldn’t find the body in the destroyed manor. Someone had come to take away Bruce’s body, and Kal knew only a few who would do it. His main suspect was Dick.

However, he didn’t feel frustrated. If there was one thing Kal had learned throughout his years of trying to be an ordinary human, it was the fact that human was sentimental being.

_‘Naïve.’_

He found Bruce’s body at the Old Wayne mausoleum – buried next to Thomas and Martha Wayne. With ease, he had dug out the coffin and found Bruce’s body within.

He looked just as Kal remembered, although the last time they had seen each other in the eyes had been a few years apart. He looked pale and still, yet somewhat in peace; like all of his burdens in this world was released from his shoulders. He looked almost perfect – as good as new – except for the marks on his neck.

_‘That could be easily fixed with the Kryptonian technology.’_

“Don’t worry, Bruce.” He picked the body up in his arms. “I will fix you back. I promise you.”

Once, Bruce had told him the tales of an old foe; Ra’s al Ghul, the demon’s head. The man whose life had been extended for centuries. Back then, he couldn’t had understood the reason why something like the Lazarus pit existed. Bad guys like Ra’s abused the power of the pit to stay alive for eternity. Aside from people who were too afraid to die and be forgotten from this world, Kal couldn’t understand the benefits of the Lazarus pit.

Until now.

Kal carried Bruce’s body into the Lazarus pit. He laid the man in the chemicals but refused to let go completely, as he was too afraid that he would lose him again. Bruce had died in the hands of Diana, leaving everything he had loved in this world. And Kal would not allow it.

This time, he would stay with Bruce.  
This time, he would choose Bruce over everyone in this world.  
This time, he would love him.

* * *

The effect of the pit on Bruce was something which Kal did not predict to have. He expected the man to come back screaming, or at least, struggles like a mad man. However, none of those happened. Bruce came back in silence, looking lost and emotionless. Like a living corpse.

But Kal wasn’t complaining. He had heard the rumours about the pit and what it could do to a person. It could take a few hours for Bruce to regain his senses and emotions, and Kal didn’t mind about it. He brought Bruce back to the Fortress and allowed the monitor to scan him. Kal was delighted when the result showed that Bruce was in perfectly good shape. However, his body temperature seemed a little low, which should be rising back to normal within a few hours – as said the Fortress.

Kal took his time in grooming Bruce. He bathed Bruce, scrubbed his skin and head with extra tenderness and the perfect pressure. He had also dressed the man up in the finest silk pyjama and dried his wet hair. During all of these processes, Bruce was quiet. He didn’t even move unless Kal guided him to. He was as rigid as a lifeless doll.

“… and that should be the final step.” Kal holds Bruce’s hand, looking down at the trimmed nails in pride. Right now, Bruce was cleaned from head to toe and looking refreshed. He looked more like Bruce Wayne, instead of the dark knight of Gotham.

Kal took a long sniff on Bruce’s wrist. The man smelled fresh and somewhat edible. Kal started by kissing each of Bruce’s fingers before he started to trace his lips up to Bruce’s arms. Then, he started to kiss on Bruce’s neck and finally, his lips.

* * *

**PART III:** _Awaken_

Bruce’s skin was cold but Kal was unbothered. He knew he shouldn’t do this; not while Bruce was recovering. However, he started to feel aroused, as he savoured every part of Bruce – painting the pale skin with his marks.

“Bruce…”

Kal was patient. He peeled the pyjama off Bruce and slicked his fingers before he started to loosen the man up. He also made sure to go slow and carefully, as he buried himself within Bruce. The inside of Bruce lacked the warmth, and there were no reactions from the man either. But Kal didn’t mind. After all, he felt contented, just to have Bruce back in his arms again.

“Bruce, my Bruce…”

Kal’s cock slid in and out of Bruce’s body with filthy wet squelches. It would have surely embarrassed the other man if it wasn’t because he couldn’t feel a single stimulation for now. Kal stared deep into Bruce’s blank face, watching in fascination as he pressed his cock deeper into the man again.

“I love you, Bruce. I am not going to lose you again. _Ever._ ”

* * *

_Thump… Thump…_

He felt warmth. His heart starting to beat steadily. His nerves regaining its senses. Kal was on top of him, thrusting deep into him. He could feel the heat on his cold skin, and it was emitted from Kal. Everything he was currently feeling – they came from Kal. 

_“I love you, Bruce.”_

_Ba-thump!_

He could feel emotions overflowed within his chest. He felt tingly, as he replayed the words in his mind. Kal loves him, which is why he gave him warmth. He began to feel the pleasure that was coming from Kal, as the man thrusted deep into him.

“Mnn…”

Bruce started to let out shocked puffs of air. The sensation began to flood over his senses, as Bruce moved his numb limbs. He raised his arms, twisting them around Kal’s neck, embracing the man.

Kal, who was almost reaching his climax, widened his eyes as he could finally hear Bruce’s heartbeats, along with the arms that locked around his neck tightly. He tilted his head up, fever-bright eyes looking straight into Bruce’s gaze.

“Kal…” Bruce cleared his dry throat and spoke. It was the first word he said, and Kal felt overwhelmed. He grinned wide, eyes glassy with tears, as he leaned forward, pressing a passionate kiss on Bruce’s cold lips.

“Bruce…” Kal growled. “Don’t worry, I will warm you up.”

His hand reached down to grasp Bruce’s length, running his nail across the head, and teasing Bruce into an orgasm. Bruce’s body jerked, his inside clamped down on Kal’s cock and Kal came deep inside, spilling his seed against Bruce’s prostate. Kal nuzzled into Bruce’s throat as he filled him.

He stayed buried inside Bruce for a while, enjoying how Bruce’s body temperature began to rise. He holds Bruce close, licking and nipping at the skin of the man’s neck.

“Fuck,” Kal panted. “I wish I could have breed you.”

Bruce continues to stare at Kal. He was absorbing every word that Kal was telling him, like a piece of sponge. And the last words which Kal told him, he took it into his heart, engraving them as a new piece of memory in his blank mind…

* * *

**PART IV:** _Realization_

“Where are you going?”

Kal looked over his shoulder. He tried to stay quiet, not wanting to awake the man beside him when he leaves. However, it seemed that he underestimated Bruce’s sharp hearing.

“Work, Bruce.” He sat on the side of the bed, ruffling Bruce’s messy hair. “There are documents I needed to sign and meetings I needed to attend. I promise you, I will be back soon.”

“Soon? How soon?”

And there they go, the same debate which occurred on every morning for the last two months.

“An hour, or two.” When the man frowned, Kal sighed. “Bruce, we talked about this.”

“I could follow you ̶”

“No,” Kal instantly interrupted. “You can’t. You will make me distracted, like last time.”

The first time Bruce had given the suggestion, Kal had allowed it. He brought Bruce to the Watchtower and let him stay in his office. In the beginning, the atmosphere was in peace, although Bruce’s frequent blank stares made Kal uncomfortable. Things began to get out of hands when a young heroine enters the room and hand over some documents for Kal.

Kal had not noticed how the thin lines of Bruce’s lips curled down to a small frown.  
Kal had not noticed that Bruce had crumpled the page of the book he was reading.

Kal had not expected Bruce to stab someone in the eye while he wasn’t looking.

When Kal pulled Bruce away from the injured woman, Bruce seemed unfazed. He looked a little crazed yet malfunctioned, holding a piece of glass shard in his bloody hand. That day, Bruce had not only hurt an innocent person, but he had also hurt himself in the process.

_“You’re mine, Kal. I will kill those who dared to look at you.”_

The remark shocked Kal. It was true that Bruce had shown signs of being clingy, but Kal had never expected him to go this far. Ever since then, Kal had sworn that he shall never let Bruce step out of the Fortress unless he could control his possessiveness.

“I will go along with you, Kal. I had to make sure no one tries to seduce you. If someone tries to bat their eyes at you…” Bruce clenched his fist. He looked a little insane. “I **_will_** kill them.”

Kal had hoped that it was just an empty threat. But remembering the chaos which Bruce caused before, Kal doubted about it. “Look, no one will try to hit on me.” He rubbed the human’s shoulder tenderly. “ ** _They_** know I’m taken. You had made quite a scene at the Watchtower that day, stabbing Angeline in the eye.”

“No.” Bruce persisted. “I might have taken down **_one_** opponent, but that was just temporary. You’re not leaving my sight.”

“Bruce, stop being selfish!” Kal was frustrated. He had done nothing but being nice to the man, He had given him all of his time and love, which resulted in works piling up in the Watchtower. But it didn’t seem like Bruce understands. He didn’t even feel guilty at the thought of hurting a harmless woman. Unbelievable!

“Selfish?” Bruce growled back. “I’m not being selfish! I just don’t trust those thirsty sluts around you ̶ !”

“Those people you called sluts, they are my comrades!”

“You don’t need them! You only need me!”

“I **_need_** them! They’re not what you think, Bruce. They’re hired to be the protectors of the Earth, to make sure that human like you are safe! Stop thinking that everyone wants to ride my dick!”

“I’m safe with you,” Bruce said like it was a matter of a fact. “And everyone _does_ want to ride your dick. They just don’t have the nerve to say it out loud.” His hand brushed across Kal’s crotch. “It’s **_mine_**. You’re **_mine_**.”

Bruce was looking at him intently with furrowed brows like he was threatening Kal to try and take a step out of the room. But Kal would not be easily frightened by a minor threat of castration. It wasn’t like Bruce could manage to do it either.

“Yes, I am yours,” Bruce smirked in victory. However, arrogance didn’t stay for long. Suddenly, he was toppled by Kal, who held both of his wrists in one grip. “But only in here. Once I stepped out, I’m a Lord. It was my responsibility to keep the world safe. If you couldn’t learn to keep your crazy possessive on hold, then I might have to make sure you learn it the hard way.” His sharp and stern tone froze Bruce in disbelief.

“Starting from now on, I will focus on my work. I won’t touch you, nor will we sleep in the same room, until you realize what a huge mistake you had made in threatening a Kryptonian, Bruce.”

* * *

**PART V:** _Temptation_

_He stood and watched in the dark.  
Red rose petals scattered around, and people dressed in formal clothing cheered for the newlywed._

_There were so many familiar faces.  
But he didn’t step out of his hideout._

_Somehow, he just can’t._

_The groom suddenly turned around and met his gaze._

_Bruce was stunned._

_It was Kal.  
Or was he… Clark?_

_The name sounded somehow familiar and bittersweet at the same time. For Bruce, it felt like somewhere in the past, this name had suited Kal better than his current one._

_But why?_

_‘I wish you will be happy with her.’_

_Bruce heard himself whispered.  
His heart tightened._

_Why was it painful?  
Why were his eyes wet?_

_It was so painful._

_So excruciating…  
So terrifying…_

_No… No! It should have been him! It shouldn’t be her!_

_Wake up… **WAKE UP!**_

* * *

Slowly, Bruce opened his eyes. His breath hitched. Cold sweats formed on the pale skin. Blank blue hues stared at the ceiling for a good minute.

It had been two days since Kal left for work. He didn’t come back. And despite Bruce threw tantrum about it, the only existence to greet him was the system, which tangled him up and gave him a shot of tranquilizer.

Bruce did not like any of these.

The emptiness in the Fortress scared him. It made him began to recall memories which made him uncomfortable. He felt like he died once. His neck cracked a little too loudly whenever he twists it. He felt like there was once he lied in a confined box in the dark. It was cold and deadly quiet. It was scary.

However, something darker than fear is taking over him. The dream had pulled out a new possessiveness within him. Bruce believed that the scenario must have happened somewhere in the past, which he couldn’t remember. But it doesn’t matter for him. Not now, not ever.

Kal is his, and he shall chain him down with whatever he could do.

_‘I wish I could breed you…’_

Bruce blinked. He rolled over to the side, sliding his hand over at his flat stomach. It was an absurd idea, but it never hurt to try, right?

“Hey, monitor,” Bruce called out. “I had some questions to ask about the Kryptonian technologies in reproduction.”

* * *

“Welcome home, Kal.”

Kal looked over his shoulder, unclasping his cape as Bruce entered his room. The man took over his cape and helped him to fold it up neatly. Then, with a smile, he announced that dinner was ready.

Bruce Wayne, cooking?

“I followed the recipe, and the monitor had guided me to make sure there are no major mistakes. Don’t worry.”

Despite the words, Kal still has his doubts about Bruce’s cooking skills. So, when the stew was placed in front of him, Kal hesitated.

He might have a stomach which was stronger than an ordinary human, but he would still prefer to have something edible to eat. However, when he looked over at Bruce’s excited gaze, Kal bottled up and take a quick bite. 

“It was… good.” Kal was surprised, as he took another bite – just to make sure that it wasn’t his imagination. “Impressive, for someone who had never been to the kitchen, Bruce.”

“Does it hurt to give a compliment?” With a light chuckle, Bruce poured two glasses of wine – one for Kal and one for himself. “Cheers, Kal?”

He had let down his guards completely, as he accepted the glass and clinked it against Bruce’s.

“Cheers.”

* * *

Just when Kal was going to sleep, a knock on the door cancelled his intention. He was stunned, when he saw Bruce in his pyjamas, holding his own set of pillow and blanket.

“Hey,” Bruce greeted. “Can I… sleep with you tonight?” When he noticed Kal’s questioning look, Bruce began to explain. “I had been good, haven’t I? I didn’t hurt anyone. I didn’t act like a possessive bitch. I cooked dinner for you. Please, Kal?”

Kal’s heart softened with the words, especially the last sincere plea. The promises he made in a week was forgotten, as he opened the sheet, allowing Bruce to slip inside.

The bed was a single bed, which was not fitted for two grown-up males to sleep together. But it wasn’t like anyone of the duo minded the limited space. They could feel each other’s warmth. Their body pressed close against each other. It felt **_good_**.

The peace didn’t last for long. Kal wondered if it was due to Bruce’s appearance in his space, or the fact that he had just missed the intimate moment with Bruce. He felt himself getting hard. The heat, the friction, his groin pressed against Bruce’s bottom, his chest pressed against Bruce’s back.

Bruce was warm, and he smelled incredible. It seemed that he had bathed, and whatever shampoo or cologne that Bruce had used on himself – it made him smell delicious. It was pure, musky and soothing, which is driving Kal mad.

Bruce felt it, the hardness nestled between the crack of his ass. There was a nearly silenced grunt from Kal, and Bruce took it as an approval to shift his hips – creating the hot fiction which excited Kal.

It goes on for a while, Bruce rubbing himself against Kal’s cock. Both of them became greedy, craving for the warmness from each other as Kal began to tilt Bruce’s face towards him, kissing the man deeply.

The pyjamas were stripped and fall off the bed. The two hot bodies which laid on the bed began to rock more intensely as they give in to the temptation…

* * *

**PART VI:** _Downfall_

It was another month which goes by when Kal decided to give Bruce the second chance of proving that he had changed for the better good.

In the beginning, Bruce was behaving properly. He didn’t hurt the new secretary who came and retrieves Kal’s documents. He laid on the couch, his eyes lazily follow after the woman like a predator. But in the end, he didn’t stab her.

However, the calamity was broken when Kal thanked a servant for the meal. Kal had missed how Bruce’s eyes had dilated. He should have known something was wrong when Bruce excused himself to the bathroom. He should have noticed the used butter knife in Bruce’s hand…

The servant died a horrible death. His bloody head dented in and there was a butter knife stabbed deep in his right eye. Although the death was covered up and only a minority knew about it, no one knew who the assailant was. Except for Kal, who looked over at Bruce with red angry eyes…

* * *

“ _Kal…!_ Stop! It hurts!” Bruce winced. However, Kal pretended not to hear his pleas. “Stop! You’re hurting me!”

“Hurting you?” Kal growled. His grip on Bruce’s wrist tightened. “What about the man you killed? Do you stop when he begged you to? Do you? **_DO YOU?!_** ”

Bruce flinched. It was the first time Kal yelled at him, and the serious glowing red eyes had indicated that he had **_really_** angered the Kryptonian.

“I’m sorry…”

“Sorry?” Kal gave out an ugly laugh. “Sorry doesn’t fix shit, Bruce. How are you going to explain to his husband? Or his daughter? Bruce, he has a family! And you killed a good innocent man just because you couldn’t keep your goddamn possessiveness in control? Damn it, Bruce!”

Kal closed his eyes, heaving a breath.

“… it had been a mistake.” He murmured. Opening his eyes, his gaze was now cold and filled with disappointment. “I should have known. There would never be a thing such as a great miracle without any consequences… I should know…”

“… Kal…?” Bruce was beginning to feel anxious. Kal loomed over him, his hands began to wrap around Bruce’s neck. The human struggled, but the Kryptonian's grip was firm. It was beginning to get harder for Bruce to breath, as he began to kick his legs. “Kal…. **_KAL!_** ”

“I’m sorry, Bruce.” Kal ignored the call. “I shouldn’t have mess with your life, I should have let you rest in peace. Don’t worry, it will happen soon enough…”

“No… ** _NO_**!” Upon realizing Kal’s purpose, Bruce began to struggle harder. “Stop! Don’t! I… I’m **_pregnant_**!”

The sudden exclamation clicked something in Kal’s heart, and it was painful. He let go of Bruce by shock and stared hard like he couldn’t believe what the other had just shouted out.

“Don’t fool me, Bruce. You can’t be pregnant.”

“I can. I am!” Bruce yelled in defence. “Look inside!”

“I don’t like the dirty pranks you played, Bruce!” Kal shouted back. “Men can’t get pregnant!”

“Not without the Kryptonian technology!” He grabbed Kal’s hands which were around his neck, and slowly guided them towards his flat stomach. “Just… Just look, Kal. Look and you will believe my words.”

As he calmed himself down, Kal began to hear the soft heartbeats that came from Bruce. It was almost unbelievable, but it was not a pathetic lie created to escape from Kal’s wrath. He could see the tiny living; small, but alive and energetic, which was nestled safely in Bruce.

“You wanted this.” Bruce placed his hands over Kal’s. “You… you told me on the first night. When you… gave me the warmth.”

He was feeling the mixed emotions; the confusion, the anger, and the unbelief.

“What did you do to your body?”

Instead of being happy, that had been his first question. And Bruce, who had expected Kal to swipe him up from his feet and peppered him with a kiss, was confused.

“You… don’t want the baby?”

Kal didn’t have the time to react. The innocence disappeared and was replaced with insanity.

“You **_DON’T WANT_** it?” Bruce flunked away Kal’s hands, his eyes crazy. _“You don’t like it?”_

“No, Bruce ̶”

“Then I’ll take it **_OUT_**.”

“ ** _NO!_** ” Before the man could rush out and did the unbelievable, Kal grabbed him back. He wrapped Bruce in his arms, fearing what the man could had done. “No, that isn’t what I mean, Bruce. I’m just… shocked. What had you done to your body? I am worried there might be risks for you if you are going to carry this baby, Bruce. I **_NEED_** to know what you had done.”

Bruce blinked, seemingly confuse with Kal’s worries. “The… medical robot. It showed me how. It had me enter a gel tube, which placed a piece of the codex in me and created an artificial womb. The medical robot said, the glory of Kryptonian technology…”

Of course, it had to be the Kryptonian technology. There were no technologies that could have done this, except for the Kryptonian technology. Now, realizing that Bruce is carrying his child, there was no way that Kal could have killed the man. There was a tiny living of his own blood and flesh, which is living within Bruce. He couldn’t kill Bruce, for he would have killed the mother of his child. No, he can’t.

“Kal.”

“Yea?”

Bruce grabbed his hand and placed it on his womb.

“Are you happy?”

He stared deep into Kal’s eyes – full of love, yet with the dark possessiveness – as he asked.

“I…” He hesitated. However, when he saw how Bruce’s features threatened to crumble at any minute, Kal knew that these were the consequences he had to take responsibilities for since he was the one who had brought Bruce back to life. “Of course I am.”


	3. Good Job, Tim!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a saying; like father like son.  
> ➤ Existed in the same AU as my other story - The Woes Of A Single Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Title:** Great Job, Tim!  
>  **Day Three:** Undercover  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warning(s):** None  
>  **Word Count:** 775

Clark was packing his bag when his phone vibrated. When he noticed that it was a few messages from Bruce, he picked his phone up and read those texts. After all, Bruce never texted him during work hours unless it was important.

> _Hey._  
>  _I need your help picking Tim up from school._  
>  _I’m up to my eyeballs at work and Alfred is taking care of Damian. Who is sick.  
>  _ _Thanks._  
>  Love you.

When he read the final line, Clark chuckled. Their relationship had been stable for two years, but the giddiness of receiving a loving text from Bruce still existed. It couldn’t be helped, since it was rare for Bruce to say those words – especially right to Clark’s face.

> _Noted.  
>  _ _Love you too._

* * *

When Clark arrived at the school, he was ten minutes early, Tim was still finishing with his club activities. The boy had texted him that he might be late, so Clark decided to wait at the front of the school.

There was a woman, around the age of twenty-five. She smiled at the reporter when their gazes met. As Clark took his seat, the brunette woman moved over a seat, to sit next to him. 

“Hey there,” she said sweetly. “Are you here to pick up your younger siblings?”

“Ah, hello.” Clark flashed her a smile. “Well, actually, I’m here to pick up my… _friend_ ’s kid.”

He would love to call Tim his own child. But he should get the boy’s permission beforehand, right? He wouldn’t want Tim to get uncomfortable, especially since his relationship with Bruce had only been revealed to the boy a short while ago. So, calling Tim ‘his friend’s kid’ was the right move.

_Right?_

“Oh my, how sweet of you!” The woman chirped. “I’m Rebecca! Would you like to be friends with me?”

* * *

This was the scenario Tim saw when he met up with Clark: there was a woman standing next to Clark, and they were laughing about something. Tim narrowed his eyes as the woman began to lean closer to Clark – her smile wide and flirty. It doesn’t seem to bother Clark, since he allowed the woman to touch his bicep as she fluttered her fake eyelashes at him.

_Click!_

Tim silently snapped a picture of the scenario in front of him. Then, he sent the picture to Bruce, along with a text: 

> _Bruce,  
>  _ _I don’t like the way she is looking at Clark. What should I do?_

Tim’s phone immediately vibrated. There was a quick reply from Bruce.

> _Tim,  
>  _ _Do what_ **_I_ ** _would do._

When Tim looked up at the adults, he was furious. The woman was purposefully brushing her hair over her shoulder, exposing her plump bosom to Clark’s gaze. Tim wondered if Clark was just dense or if he just didn’t care. Clark’s gaze didn’t avert for a moment from the woman’s face as he talked with her.

“Clark!”

Tim picked the perfect moment to interrupt – just before the woman could lean uncomfortably close towards Clark. In the boy’s hand was a can of unopened coke, and the moment he was close to the adults, Tim shook the can aggressively and opened the drink, directing it against the woman’s red blouse. Dousing it.

“Tim!” Clark gasped.

“I… I didn’t mean to!” Tim put on his most innocent look. He looked down at the ground, grabbing the hem of his shirt as he tried to look as apologetic as possible.

“Oh, Tim…” Clark sighed. He began to apologize on Tim’s behalf, when a familiar person suddenly walked past him.

“I’m sorry, Miss, for this mess my son created .” Bruce handed a handkerchief to the woman, before he turned his attention towards Tim.

“Tim…” Bruce leaned down, pulling the child closer towards him. “That wasn’t very nice of you.” He cut himself off and leaned into Tim’s ear. _“Great job, Tim!”_ The adult quickly pulled back, expression stern.

“Now.” Bruce gently nudged Tim in the back. “What does a gentleman say when they ruin a beautiful lady’s blouse?”

“I’m sorry, miss.”

Now, Clark was not an idiot. He had heard the soft whisper of approval, but he decided not to interrupt. At least, not in public.

The moment they entered Bruce’s car, Clark let out a soft laugh. “Well gee, Bruce, that’s a bad influence for Tim.”

“It’s not.” Bruce hummed. “He was just telling the woman to back off of what was ours. Right, Tim?”

“Yeah!” Tim beamed from the back seat, fastening his safety belt.

“Man, you guys are making me blush.” Clark laughed again. “How about we stop at the café before we go home? My treat today.”


	4. Last Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew someday, it will be their last night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Title:** Last Memories  
>  **Day Four:** Bed Sharing  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warning(s):** Angst, Major Character’s Death  
>  **Word Count:** 1438

He wasn’t supposed to feel exhausted. He shouldn’t be. However, when he glanced over at the clock and back to the man on the bed, Clark felt how heavy his heart was.

Bruce was bundled up beneath the covers. Once in a while, he would grunt out in discomfort and Clark would immediately lean forward to check on his state.

Two days ago, Bruce had a minor heart attack in the middle of the night. Clark, who panicked upon seeing the other collapsing down, had immediately rushed his husband to the hospital. A quick check from Bruce’s personal doctor had explained how the man’s heart was slowly corrupting. Ever since then, Bruce had been restricted on bedrest in the hospital until his heartbeat could stabilise.

Clark despised this. He could see Bruce’s face in the darkness, and he could tell that Bruce was suffering. He didn’t need the doctor’s comforting words about how Bruce might survive— he could hear his lover’s heartbeats clearer than the medical gadgets.

Bruce wasn’t going to survive.

This was his third minor heart attack in a month.

His heart wasn’t able to withstand the pressure.

Clark knew this day would come.

Bruce’s body had never recovered completely from the injuries he withstood in his glory years as Batman. They’d just became an illness, which had been tamed when he was young and strong. Now, as he became older and frail, those old injuries came striking as aftereffects.

“Bruce…”

Bruce’s fingers twitched under Clark’s call. The man slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his husband.

The Kryptonian looked distressed, and Bruce detested it. He knew the condition of his own health, and despite the encouragements from the doctors and the nurses, he knew that there was only a minor possibility for him to survive. Even if he did survive, he would probably have to live the rest of his life in a wheelchair and consuming large amounts of medication every day, while anticipating when the next heart attack would come.

That didn’t fit his style of life.

“Clark, please stop acting like I’m already dead.” Bruce sighed. “I’m still here, aren’t I?”

The remark struck Clark. As always, Bruce spoke like he had everything under control. He might have a point, but nothing could be changed.

“You’re here, for now. But tomorrow… who knows?” Clark laughed bitterly. “I’ll still be in this world the second you die, Bruce. I’ll have to watch you leave this world. And the last thing I would remember about you would be this moment – in which you’re bedridden in the hospital instead of our home.”

The smart comment took Bruce aback. He fell silent. Clark was right. This could be his last night, and he would probably die in this poor excuse of a bed. How depressing.

“Then… why don’t we sneak out?”

Clark jerked up at the suggestion. His eyes wide with shock. “Are you crazy, Bruce? We shouldn’t do that! The doctor said ̶ ”

“Oh, come on, Clark,” Bruce huffed. “You and I knew about my heart better than the doctor.”

Bruce looked tired, Clark realized. Not physically tired, but tired of being stuck in the hospital which reeked of medicines and depression, the entire atmosphere. Something about his state brought an ache to Clark’s heart, a pain he had never prepared for.

“I miss our home, Clark,” Bruce confessed. “If this is the last day of my life, I would rather spend it like any ordinary day. I want my last moment to be a wonderful memory for you, Clark. I want it to be a memory where you can look back and smile. As you said, you hate to see me bedridden in the hospital as well. Right?”

It sounded tempting. However, at the same time, it would add up the yearning of keeping Bruce by his side forever – which Clark knew was impossible. Good last memories would be everlasting, but it would cause more heartache.

Was he ready for this?

“All right...” Clark took a deep breath. “I’ll get you out of the bed. But you have to promise me, Bruce. Don’t be stubborn.”

* * *

He flew Bruce back to their home. For the whole night, both of them acted as though Bruce had never been to the hospital. Clark cooked whatever he could find in the fridge, while Bruce brewed their coffees as early breakfast. Then, after the hearty meals, Bruce led Clark back to the living room and put out a hand.

Knowing it was a cue to one final dance, Clark accepted it. There was no song, but a simple tune which both of the men hummed under their breaths. It wasn’t perfect in retrospect, but for both Clark and Bruce, it was enough. As they danced slowly in their cozy house, swaying along with the song they were making out of their mouths themselves— the same piece played during their wedding, it summarized every memorable moment they had spent with each other in this house.

Bruce was humming the tune rather delightfully, even if his face didn’t express much. The dance was elegant, despite some clumsy mistakes here and there, since Clark haven’t danced for a long time after their marriage.

Clark pulled Bruce into his embrace deeper, latching his hand around the other’s man waist so that he didn’t have to let go. Bruce rested his head against Clark’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, memorizing Clark’s scent in his mind.

Clark stared at Bruce with half-lidded eyes and a wistful look. He didn’t want his husband to die. The words were itching to come out of his mouth. He didn’t want Bruce to leave him. But Clark couldn’t bring himself to say it aloud. So, all he could do was smile and kiss Bruce.

“Clark,” Bruce hesitantly peeled himself from the other’s embrace. “Let’s… go to our bedroom.”

* * *

They lay on the bed together, their fingers interlocked. They didn’t sleep for the next few hours before sunrise, as they looked through the photographs of the past and talked about all of the exciting things that happened in the past.

It was around six in the morning, when Bruce felt his heart giving out. At that moment, the stubborn old Bat started to reminiscence on his long life. Looking back, he wondered what Clark saw in him, this decrepit shell who was no longer young and charming. Yet he’d never left Bruce’s side.

Bruce leaned closer against Clark’s chest. He was very warm, Bruce thought. Yes, this was home. This was where he would rather die — the comfort of his lover and the bed he remembers.

Bruce squeezed back at Clark’s hold, tilting his head as he stared into the Kryptonian’s gaze. “Clark.”

“Yeah, Bruce?”

“I love you.”

They were married for thirty years. They said the same words to each other every night before they went to sleep. However, for tonight, those words were not something which Bruce said casually. Those words conveyed Bruce’s feelings deeply.

“I love you too, Bruce.”

Clark smiled through his hidden sadness. He leaned forwards, letting his lips press against Bruce’s. It wasn’t a touch, as his tongue began to latch on Bruce’s.

Bruce closed his eyes. With his remaining consciousness, he indulged into the kiss as Clark was. Minutes had gone by, but Clark didn’t remove his lips from his husband’s.

Right now, time was the cruellest enemy to them. At this moment, Clark could still feel the warmth of Bruce’s lips and he appreciated every moment of it. It was just Bruce and him, in their comfy warm bed, and nothing else mattered. He felt the last of Bruce’s seconds. He tasted his blood. He felt his last breath brushing against his skin.

Until he could no longer feel the breath.

He sensed that Bruce’s soul had left his body. Clark pulled away, paused at the sight of his husband’s closed eyes. There was nothing more painful than feeling the soul of your loved one slipping out of your arms. However, Clark knew that he should feel happy for Bruce.

He had left this world without regrets. The agony was finally lifted from Bruce. There was nothing that Clark felt greater than the fact that Bruce had left this world in peace.

He caressed Bruce’s fingers in his. His gaze settled on the gold ring on Bruce’s finger, before he lifted the hand up, pressing one final kiss on his husband’s hand.

“Thank you, Bruce Wayne, for spending the last thirty-five years of your life loving me.” 


	5. Baby Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark found a baby at the front of his apartment. She clung on him like he was her dad. And she seemed to enjoy Bruce's company too! Well then, it's a job for Superman and Batman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Title:** Baby Aid  
>  **Day Five:** On a mission  
>  **Rating:** Teen and up Audiences  
>  **Warning(s):** Terror attack on pride, description of violence  
>  **Word Count:** 5330

Love, it is complicated. It manipulates you to do the unexpected. It makes your heart ache and beat. It blinds your thoughts and makes you act like a selfish child. Sometimes, when love began to drown and suffocate you, you’re only left with the choice of **_killing_** it off.

The more forcefully you try to fulfil your greedy heart, the more easily you’re hurt by the emotion called love. More often than not, love will lead you to regret and separation.

* * *

There was someone he had fallen in love with.

It was someone extremely precious to him, like family.

He was someone Clark couldn’t imagine losing.

* * *

On a seemingly ordinary morning, Clark was interrupted by a knock and loud cries outside his door.

Morning was always busy for the man. He _enjoyed_ it being busy, it was a part of the day which made him feel closer to human— like Clark Kent, instead of Superman. So, the sudden interruption of a beautiful, peaceful morning was not enough to break his good mood – until he saw his neighbour holding the crying baby in her arms.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your morning, Clark. I’m sure you must be very busy.” Mrs Smith smiled, seemingly a little troubled. “But there was a basket in front of your doorstep, I thought you might want to take a look at it. Someone left a baby in the basket.”

Clark looked at the fragile creature, dumbfounded. The baby was not older than a few months, and when his neighbour handed the bundle over to Clark, he was more bewildered than before. The baby had auburn hair and bright blue eyes. He was mesmerized by the baby’s stare, like he was seeing a miracle – because he felt a sense of familiarity with her, as if she resembled someone he knew. He gently held the young life close to his chest, and he bid goodbye to his neighbour, promising to explain the entire situation to her soon.

“Hey, hey, there. Shh…” Clark whispered gently, rocking the child in his arms. He didn’t know the way of taking care of a crying infant. He had never handled one before! For now, his intuition was telling him that _this_ child was his responsibility, whether he liked it or not.

“Don’t cry, little one, you’re safe and sound now…”

The child stopped crying, blinking her big blue eyes as she got a clear look at the man who was holding her. Her cries stopped, as though she was seeing someone familiar, as she started to smile and laugh at him. 

Clark couldn’t resist the adorableness of the baby. He smiled tenderly, cradling the child in his arms and cooed at her as though she were his own daughter. The baby seemed to enjoy his touch too. It made Clark felt strangely happy, as he placed the basket on the dining table.

“Say, do you know who left you at my doorstep…” He looked through the basket she had slept in, and found a card, with the child’s name written in smooth cursive words. “Marie?”

* * *

Clark sighed. He had made a report at the police station. As adorable as little Marie was, he couldn’t have taken her up as his own. Not to mention, he didn’t even have the time to take care of an infant. He was going to leave the child to the cops. However, the moment he decided to hand her over, she cried, little hand clinging to him for dear life.

Since she wouldn’t stop crying unless she was in his arms, there was nothing that Clark could do but take care of her. He called Perry and told the man that he would take a break from work for a day. Then, he had started his search. He looked everywhere, searching for anyone who might have lost a baby, but he had no clues whatsoever.

The day went by very quickly, but the search came to no resolution. Clark lay down beside Marie who was facing him, at the corner of the bed.

Who would have abandoned such a cute baby?

But she didn’t even seem to be abandoned. She was dressed in the finest silk that Clark had ever touched, and there were enough baby supplies to last for three days in the basket she was put in. Whoever the parents were, they must have their own reasons for placing her in front of his doorstep.

But why him?

The more he looked at Marie, the harder Clark started to think.

* * *

“So, you decided it was a good idea to bring her _here_?”

Clark winced underneath Bruce’s glare. He was invincible against ordinary bullets, but Bruce’s bat-glare was more chilling than arctic weather. Especially when it was directed right at himself.

“It has been a day since I made the report and there’s been no news from the police, so I think it’s time for the world’s greatest detective to spring into action…?”

Clark quirked a hesitant smile at his best friend.

Bruce sighed. He furrowed his brow, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could never win against Clark, could he?

“Fine, I could _try_ helping. But are you sure she wasn’t abandoned?” Bruce glanced down at the child in Clark’s arms, who was chewing at her own fingers. “If she was left in front of your door, it must have meant her parents didn’t want her. Right?”

“That’s what I thought at the time.” Clark gently pulled the infant’s hand from her mouth. “But there are baby supplies in the basket, along with a piece of paper, which has her name written on. I can’t… believe that someone would have done so much for their baby, if they planned on abandoning her in the first place.”

“Clark, don’t be _naïve_ ,” Bruce said. “There are all kinds of people out there. They probably just did so much out of guilt.”

Marie stared at Bruce. When he was done speaking with Clark and finally paying his attention at her, she smiled.

Any normal kids would be scared if they were looked straight in the eye by Batman. Surprisingly, it didn’t work the same for Marie. She giggled in excitement as she reached out for Bruce with her tiny, short arms.

At first, Bruce didn’t move an inch. He was hesitant, but remorse immediately kicked in, when the child started to quiver her lips – the first sign of a terrifying wail.

When he took the child over, Marie immediately grabbed Batman around his neck – going into a hug.

Clark remembered when he took the baby from his neighbour. Marie was uncomfortable when she was held by Mrs Smith. She cried and clung to Clark when he was going to hand her over to the police. Yet, she wasn’t crying when Bruce was holding her. Instead, _she_ wanted him to hug her.

“Looks like you have no choice.” Clark grinned at the sight before him. Bruce looked troubled as he held Marie. However, the moment she was in his arms, she had immediately hugged him, snuggling close against the crook of Bruce’s neck. Both seemed attached to one another and Marie – from Clark’s perspective – seemed to love being in Bruce’s presence.

There was a weird pleasure, as he watched Bruce starting to warm up to Marie’s presence. She could strengthen their bond, Clark realized. But this should be the last thing he should care about, right? They have an important mission on hand – finding Marie’s parents.

* * *

It was strangely pleasant, seeing Bruce holding Marie in one of his arms and letting her sleep against his chest as he worked. The sight, as precious as it was, made Clark smile.

“You’re not focusing, Clark.”

The sudden remark surprised Clark. Without realizing, he had been staring at Bruce and Marie so long that it had caught the attention of the other man. Feeling flustered, Clark smiled, scratching his cheek.

“I was thinking, maybe it’s time we put Marie to bed?”

Bruce glanced down at the child. He had only known Marie for a few hours, but the baby had taken favour to him. She clung to him like he was her father, and he had been holding her in the same position for a while – which made his arm start to cramp.

“I suppose. Alfred should have a room ready for her.” He tilted his gaze towards Clark. “You’re going to stay over tonight as well, right? There is still plenty of work left for us to do.”

At the invitation, Clark’s heart skipped a beat. It was silly, overreacting at such a small moment, but nevertheless, he was happy to see how Bruce allowed him to stay over. 

“Here, let me.” Clark slowly reached over to take Marie from Bruce. The moment she was out of the man’s arms, Marie started to wake up.

When she realized that it was Clark who was holding her, she was calm. However, the moment Clark was a few feet away from Bruce, she started to whimper and cry.

“Shh, shh, don’t worry, it’s me, Marie.” Usually, the gentle soothing worked well on the baby. However, this time, it did not. Marie cried loudly as she started to reach one of her arms out towards Bruce, who could no longer focus on the paper in his hand.

When Bruce approached to check on her, Marie immediately stopped crying. She giggled, when Bruce ran a hand across her cheek, wiping the damp tears away. Both Clark and Bruce sighed in relief upon seeing that.

“Glad that she had stopped crying. You should get going, I’ll be here checking over the information I’ve collected.”

But it happened. Again. When Bruce moved to leave, Marie began to whimper again. The cries stopped when Bruce walked back towards her. At this moment, the problem could be easily understood by both of the men.

“I think… she doesn’t want either of us to leave her side.”

Clark watched as Bruce stiffened. The crusader took a quick glance at Marie, who had held a hold on his cape, and sighed.

“Fine,” Bruce pressed a kiss on the baby’s forehead, soothing down her anxiety. “You drive a hard bargain, Marie.”

* * *

That night was edgy and tense. Marie was laid in the middle of the bed, with Clark and Bruce at her sides. When the duo realized that Marie demanded both of their presences in the same room with her, Bruce had suggested for Clark to move into his bedroom; since his bed was a king-sized bed – which fit the three of them comfortably.

Clark had a hand on Marie’s belly, keeping her close. He tried not to look at Bruce, realizing that it was too embarrassing for him to do so. The gap between the both of them was close to none, aside from the fact that there was a baby between them.

While Bruce could sleep peacefully without a bother, Clark found it hard to get sleepy that night. He wanted the night to last forever. He could hear Bruce’s heartbeats louder than before. It warmed his own heart, and he couldn’t explain the pleasure he was feeling.

They felt like a family now – Bruce and him, along with Marie. It was a selfish thought, but he almost wished that Marie’s parents never came and fetched her back. They didn’t deserve her, if they were abandoning her in the first place.

He might have rejected the idea in the beginning, but now he didn’t mind becoming Marie’s father, along with Bruce. If she could be the key which brought both of them closer than before, he didn‘t care about the extra burden he would carry in becoming a parent.

He didn’t mind, if he could spend all his nights like this with Bruce.

* * *

That morning, Bruce was awakened by Marie’s squeals. Out of instinct, he jolted awake, searching for the small child who was supposed to be by his side until he saw that Clark was sitting on his side of the bed, feeding Marie a bottle of milk.

“Hey,” Clark greeted, upon noticing Bruce’s gaze. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up? It was her feeding time, and I tried to be as quiet as possible…”

“No, it’s okay.” Bruce loomed over them, smiling lazily at the child who grabbed his finger. Every time he looked at Marie, he felt like he was seeing the spitting image of someone. However, Bruce couldn’t say exactly who the person she reminded him of was. “She is lovely, isn’t she?”

The way Bruce asked the question with such tenderness in his eyes warmed Clark. How the man took his heart away, even if the compliment wasn’t directed to him. 

“You’re right…” Clark’s voice drifted away, as he was deeply absorbed in his gaze towards the scene in front of him; Bruce with Marie – like a real father and daughter, like a family. “Hey, Bruce. Maybe it was a good idea to wake up early once in a while? What do you think?”

* * *

To say that Dick was amazed was an understatement. 

He was so shocked he dropped his bowl of cereal upon seeing Bruce awake at eight-thirty o’clock in the morning – looking fresh and awake – not to mention, with Clark and a baby by his side. Nevertheless, to say, the breakfast of that morning was very chatty.

“Hey, do you know a fact about babies?” Dick spoke. “Babies have a memory of their mother’s touch when they were born. Marie cries when I or Alfred try to hold her, but she doesn’t cry when you or Clark hold her. You know what I’m trying to say, right?”

The two blinked at the same time. “That’s impossible!” Clark was the first to break the awkward silence. His face flushed red. “And I _found_ her, I didn’t just… we didn’t even-!”

“Men don’t just give birth, Dick. Stop messing with Clark.” Bruce was calm as he sipped on his coffee. He was used to Dick’s wild imagination. “Maybe both Clark and I just resemble her father, or maybe we are just lucky because she enjoys our company. Either way, we will try to find her parents soon. There’s an important event in Metropolis that I need to attend today.”

“Oh, you mean the parade?” Dick ate another spoonful of cereal. “How about I help you with the search? I could look through the reports at the police station for you. It should be quicker than mindlessly walking around with a baby in your arms.”

“I don’t need your help, Dick.”

“Just go, Bruce. I’m sure the people will enjoy seeing someone like Bruce Wayne at the parade. Support from high society is always welcomed. And it could be a great influence for Marie as well! Don’t you think, Clark?”

Despite his refusal, Dick ignored him and started to leave – not before snatching an extra sausage from Bruce’s plate.

“What parade?” Clark blinked in confusion.

* * *

It was a pride parade. There was not much difference between a pride parade and an ordinary parade, Clark realized. Well, it was a little more vibrant, with the rainbow flags and the flashy clothes – not to mention, there are also those people with unique hair colour.

To tell the truth, Clark had not expected Bruce to attend a pride parade. After all, he was a busy man. But it was nice to see that Bruce was showing his support to these people. Just as Dick had said, it was always great to have higher society people support these people who fought for their own rights in the world.

Marie seemed to enjoy herself as well. Her wide eyes wandered around. The flamboyant surroundings interested her, as she laughed and squealed while raising her hands up in the air.

The music blared. People around them danced and laughed.

Bruce turned to Clark, words he'd been waiting to say bubbling up.

“I’m pan, Clark,” Bruce confessed.

Clark’s eyes opened wide. His heart skipped a beat at the confession. “You… you are?” He realized how offending it sounded, to question someone’s sexuality. “I mean…! I am not saying that it’s a bad thing! It’s just… a little surprising!” Clark chuckled nervously. “I mean… people in the office, and those at the Justice League, we always thought you’re one straight alpha male.”

Clark caught the small changes on Bruce’s face. How his lips curled down to a tight frown, and his brows furrowed. It was at the moment that Clark realized that deep down, Bruce was probably insecure about his friends’ point of view towards his sexuality.

“But… it doesn’t matter.” Clark leaned a little closer than he should, a gentle smile grazing over his lips as he placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “For me, or for anyone. I believe in it.”

_Especially not me._

He didn’t have the courage to say it aloud. He was too scared to expect what could have happened. It was a bet against the friendship between Bruce and him. What if Bruce didn’t feel the same?

But if he gave up, would he ever have the chance again?

“Bruce…” Clark steeled himself and leaned towards Bruce. “There is… something I want to tell you.” From this distance, he could smell the rich cologne Bruce used, and he could also feel the man’s warm breath. Their lips were only an inch apart, and seeing that Bruce wasn’t resisting him, Clark braved himself and inched closer ̶̶̶

His sharp hearing caught the sound of a gun clicking. Clark reacted a second quicker than everyone around him. His eyes widened, his arms wrapped around Bruce – shielding the man and the baby in his arms. What happened afterwards destroyed the jovial atmosphere of the parade up until that point.

People were screaming in fear and panic. Clark didn’t stay in his current position for too long. He quickly stood up, looking around at the messed-up situation.

There were people with guns and holding up flags which showed their deep hatred towards the pride parade. Although it was just a few minutes, there were already people injured and dying.

“Bruce, stay here.” Clark had dragged Bruce to an empty hallway. It was probably the safest place right now, since Bruce would be away from the gaze of the world. Not to mention, his dark blue suit would blend in perfectly with the shadows.

“What do you mean stay here?” Bruce growled. “This is my mission. This is the reason I’m here!”

“No, Bruce! Stay!” Clark tried to keep his voice hushed, since he didn’t want to catch anyone’s notice. “You take care of Marie, while I handle this mess, okay? This is Metropolis, my city. Let me take care of it.”

Without another word, Clark rushed off. Bruce wanted to halt him back, but he was taken aback when Marie started to cry. She began to wriggle in Bruce’s arms as the loud gunshots startled her.

“It’s okay… it’s okay…” Bruce whispered, holding her close against his chest, trying his best to chase her fear away. “I’m here, don’t worry…”

Due to his full attention on Marie, Bruce failed to notice an unknown stranger slowly approaching him from behind.

* * *

Marie’s high-pitched cries caught Clark’s attention. He was knocking out a few assailants when he heard the pained screams. It was different from Marie’s usual cries for attention. She sounded… in fear. She was calling for Clark’s help.

_Bruce._

The man’s heartbeats were faint. Immediately, Clark rushed back. His eyes were red.

* * *

“Watch out!”

Before Bruce could notice the assailant behind him, a teen rushed forward and pushed him away.

Bruce watched; eyes wide – as the teen with bright hair was shot. The scene shocked him. It brought back an unpleasant memory of the past… of a loved one who had been in the same age range as the one who protected him.

Jason.

Cold pale body on the ground.

Lifeless.

Bruce hurried over and flipped the boy over. It was a vital shot right in the head. There was no way the youngster survived. His pulse had stopped.

No.

**_NO!_ **

Bruce only regained his consciousness when he felt the cold tip of the gun against his forehead. Slowly, Bruce tilted his head up – his eyes narrowed at the man, as he held Marie close against his chest. He couldn’t let her witness such a bloody scene.

He was processing how to defend, when all of sudden, Clark appeared. The Kryptonian was furious, Bruce realized. He was blinded by his anger, as he zoomed forward, grasping the assailant in a bone-cracking grip at his neck.

“Superman, **_NO!_** ”

It was too late. Clark’s grasp on the man’s throat tightened, and there was an audible _snap_.

* * *

“Do **_you_** realize what you have done?”

Bruce’s question was met with silence. Clark’s gaze remained on the floor.

“ ** _Clark_**.”

If it wasn’t for the child in his arms, Bruce would have yelled.

“I’m just doing what I should,” Clark stated in calm. “Bruce, he was going to kill you.”

“That is no excuse for you to crush his bone.” Bruce frowned. “You were going to kill him. You think I didn’t notice it?”

“But he isn’t dead. He is lying peacefully on the bed in the hospital now.” Clark said, sarcasm heavy. “You are going to blame me for trying to protect you and Marie?”

“That’s not what I mean.” Bruce sighed.

“I can’t allow anyone to hurt Marie, or you, Bruce.”

Clark’s next movement was unexpected. He approached Bruce, and slowly wrapped his arms around the other’s back. He leaned his face to Bruce’s neck, his nose lightly brushing on the skin, tickling the human.

The familiar cologne was just too endearing to neglect. Even if someone could have used the same brand as Bruce’s, they could never excite Clark as the man could. Arms tightened in the hug – but not firm enough to cause discomfort for the sleeping child in Bruce’s arms, Clark pressed a soft kiss on the other’s neck.

“Bruce, I like you.”

Bruce flinched at the words.

“Do you feel the same as I do, Bruce?” Clark whispered into Bruce’s ear. “Tell me…”

“Let me go, Kal-El!”

Clark snapped out of his trance at the tone. With shock, he loosened his grip, creating a gap for Bruce to escape and leave the room. It appeared that he had pushed too far, and he just realized it. It was supposed to be a hand grip and asking of the question, but he went outside his limits when he didn’t control his strength properly.

What did he just do?

Why did this always happen, when all he wanted was to fix things with Bruce?

His legs gave way as he sat heavily on the ground. He might be entitled as the man of steel, but his heart was made from flesh – which is why it was throbbing painfully, as though he had been hit by a kryptonite bullet.

It hurt to see Bruce slowly pushing him away and avoiding him like this. He had worked so far, closing the gap between them. And he thought, the days he had spent with Bruce in taking care of Marie, would have deepened their relationship. He had never expected Bruce to accept his feelings, but maybe… he had become greedy. What was once an impossible dream had become a possibility. He was too afraid to let the chance go, and now, he had ruined everything.

“Damn it, Bruce…”

Clark closed his eyes. Bruce’s smile came across his mind. They had been so happy, taking care of Marie as though they were her actual parents. But why couldn’t it become a reality? Why would Bruce push him away like this? What had gone wrong between the both of them?

* * *

Due to their argument, Bruce had decided to stay in the hotel instead of Clark’s apartment. He had brought Marie along with him, and he didn’t know why. She was, after all, Clark’s problem. However, a part of him began to grow fond of her, maybe a little too much.

Bruce was feeding Marie when his phone suddenly vibrated. A part of him wished that it was Clark, but instead, it was Dick. In the beginning, he was going to swipe off the notification, since he wasn’t in the mood for interacting with anyone. But he saw that what Dick had sent to him was the information about a woman who was searching for a missing baby in Metropolis.

* * *

When Bruce reached the police station, there was a short-haired woman with black sunglasses. She seemed to be waiting for his arrival, since she had immediately stood up upon noticing his appearance.

“You don’t look like her mother.”

His detective mood was getting the better half of his characterization. Bruce didn’t try to mask his lack of certainty towards the woman. He knew that she was safe, since he had seen through the documents which Dick had sent to him about the missing baby.

“I’m a friend of her father. He was being occupied by a sudden meeting at work, so I’m here instead.”

Bruce stared at the woman. She seemed odd, but with a sense of familiarity. He had his doubts about her words, but Marie has already reached her arms out towards the woman. The infant was gurgling happily, her tiny feet kicking. It was rare, since the child had refused the touch of everyone in the Justice League aside from Clark and himself. Reluctantly, Bruce handed Marie towards the mysterious woman.

“She doesn’t cry when you hold her, ” Bruce stated, watching as Marie got herself comfortable in the woman’s hold and played with the pendant of her necklace. The woman looked at the child in her hands, her tenderness expressed in her smile.

“You could say I’m her godmother. Right, Marie?”

The baby squealed in response and Bruce couldn’t help but smile. It was a great relief to see that Marie was finally back home.

“Well, if there is nothing else, I shall leave her in your care.”

He was ready to leave, when a sudden call halted his steps.

“Bruce, do not let Clark out of your grasp. Okay?”

Bruce’s eyes widened at those words. He turned around, ready to question the woman about her identity. However, all there was left was a sharp gush of wind and the empty surroundings.

* * *

Bruce stood in front of Clark’s apartment, fidgeting with the key in his hand. It was a spare key given to him by Clark, since he was supposed to stay over for the night. However, that had not happened. Now, he was hesitating on whether he should just hand the key over to the landlord, put it underneath the carpet, or hand it personally over to Clark by himself. Obviously, he should go for the final decision, since he had to apologize for what he had said on the previous night.

However, his ego was pulling him back. He was never good with apologies; just look at how it had often ended with his boys. Maybe he should have just place it underneath the carpet. It wasn’t like anyone would try to barge in, right?

At the thought of it, Bruce let out an exasperated sigh.

In the end, he was still a coward. He couldn’t even bother to meet with Clark for the last time. He just wanted to see if the man was okay. He should apologise, if he had hurt him.

“Bruce?”

Every part of his hair stood at its end. The key in his hand dropped to the floor. Bruce looked over, meeting Clark’s calm gaze as he wasn’t sure how to react in front of the other. After all, he couldn’t act like the whole argument had never happened, could he?

Clark bent down, picking the key up and handed it over back to Bruce.

“Where’s Marie?”

“Her family came and picked her up this evening.” Bruce fiddled with the key in his hand for a little while, before he handed it over to Clark. “So… I was here, to give _this_ back to you…”

After all, he has no right to keep the key now, did he?

“No,” After a quick glance, Clark turned his gaze back to his doorknob as he started to unlock it. “Keep it.”

“What?”

“I said, you could keep it.” Clark sighed. “This is stupid. Isn’t it, Bruce? We’re adults, and yet we’re fighting as though we’re immature teens…”

His voice trailed off. It was a heavy silence between the both of them.

“Hey,” Clark was the one who broke the awkwardness. “I know that Marie’s no longer here. But I bought extra ingredients for tonight. If you’re not in a rush, why don’t you stay for dinner?”

* * *

The atmosphere was dominated by silence, even though the sound of running water from the tap and plates made small noises. Bruce was searching for the perfect moment to apologize for his harsh words the night before.

“Clark.”

“Bruce.”

Both flinched and looked at each other in unison as their names were called in unison.

“You first,” Clark said, before going back to his cooking.

Bruce hesitated. He felt a sudden nervousness as he tried to find the words to speak.

_“Bruce, do not let Clark out of your grasp. Okay?”_

The words rang in his mind. Whoever the woman is, she had convinced Bruce to do the things he had never had the courage to do – chasing after love.

“Clark,” He pulled the reporter in by his tie. Their lips brushed against each other’s. “I love you.”

* * *

As she stepped out of the portal, the woman pulled off her sunglasses, revealing her green eyes. At the corner of her gaze, she took notice of the blank stare given by the other figure in the room, which confused her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” the man shook his head. “I was just thinking… in that universe, the impossible is still possible. Thank you for doing this, Selina. I’m sorry for troubling you.”

“Don’t be.” She shook her head, smiling tenderly at her friend. “You knew that I would always do this for you. And it was easy to recognize her. Little Marie sure looks like _him_ , especially the eyes.”

“Yea…” The man murmured half-heartedly as his gaze was settled at his daughter. There was a brief smile before it disappeared. “Is _he_ okay? Is he still Clark?”

She nodded. “He still has his light. The world was in peace, for now.”

There was a mild silence, as the man gazed over at the portal. “I should be grateful for that, shouldn’t I?”

“It’s not your fault, Bruce.”

“No, it’s my fault.” Bruce frowned, grasping on the hem of his sleeves tightly. “Marie will never get to see her mother again… because of me. If only I had admitted my feelings earlier, _none of these would have happened_. Lois wouldn’t have been hurt. _You_ wouldn’t have been hurt. And Clark… he wouldn’t have to be in the tub, feeding on IV fluid to stay alive. We would live without having to face these unneeded complications. All of us would live happily…”

Marie, who was almost asleep, could easily sense her father’s distraction. Her eyes started to fill with tears, and then, she wailed. Her body squirmed and Bruce nearly lost his balance. In panic, Selina quickly took the child over, calming her down.

“Bruce, please, stop hurting yourself like this.” She held the child close, gently patting her back to calm her down. “Marie can sense it.”

“You’re right.” Bruce breathed in deeply, walked towards his desk and started to rummage for his pills. “I’ve got to stay strong, for the sake of Marie and Clark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Okay, so I apologise for disappearing before I could finish the prompts last week. I wasn't in the best state since my grandmother passed away. Ironically, it was after the day I posted my day four prompt, which was... well, identical to what happened. I decided to take a few days of break - from work and everything - before I finally get back in shape now!_
> 
> _On the second note, I just wanted to say that I had more ideas going on behind the plot of this prompt. If it looked way too mystery for you, fear not! I had an entire prequel plotted out for this. I just haven't started writing it. XD_


	6. Switched!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce was acting weird after he was hit by a magic spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Title:** Switched!  
>  **Day 06:** Swapped Roles  
>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content

Bruce was hit by a magic spell.

Although there were no physical abnormalities, Zatanna did a full check up on Bruce. The first examination came with a safe result, but Zatanna had her suspicious. She asked Bruce if he would like another scan after a few hours, which the man rejected, explaining how he had important tasks to do back at Gotham.

It was a personal interview with a few reporters, and Clark was one of them.

This was when Clark realized that Bruce was somewhat… not _Bruce_.

Instead of the typical Brucie who enjoyed teasing the reporters and flirting with the ladies, Bruce had prepared a stack of paperwork about the future projects of the Wayne Enterprise. He was looking stern and acted professionally throughout the entire interview; which surprised everyone, including Clark himself.

At the end of the interview, Clark took notice of the proud gazes from the contributors of Wayne Enterprise. The gaze somewhat reminded Clark of how a parent would look at their child when they finally grew up. They were more amazed than the reporters, seeing how their usual slack-off CEO was finally acting like a responsible adult.

“Hey, Bruce.” Clark waited ‘till the other reporters left and approached Bruce. The man was still sitting on his sofa, scheming through his paperwork and signing up a few reports. Clark took his seat beside Bruce, gently pulling the stack of paperwork from Bruce’s face.

“Hey, let’s have lunch together?” Clark smiled. “There’s a new sandwich bar that opened nearby. You will definitely love their coffee.”

It was ordinary for the two to go on lunch dates once in a while. Bruce would always be grateful for Clark’s invitation, since he would have an excuse to skip work.

But things did not progress as usual today.

“Excuse me?” Bruce frowned. He was unhappy with how Clark had interrupted his work progress. “Can’t you see I’m busy, Mister Kent? Also, keep your hands off me.” Harshly, he slapped the man’s hand away. “We’re on duty. Please maintain your distance, Clark Kent.”

Clark was stunned. This was a reaction which he had not predicted. No matter how moody Bruce was, he _never_ rejected Clark’s admiration. It hurt to see Bruce react so coldly, and Clark wondered if he had done something to anger Bruce.

_Was it because of the damages from the last mission?_

* * *

He kept his distance from Bruce, fearing that he might somehow anger the man again. Thus, Clark kept himself busy in the Watchtower, looking through reports based on the recent missions from the young heroes.

Then, something strange happened.

Batman, who was walking across him, suddenly stopped and smacked him on the _ass_. Clark was surprised, looking over his shoulder in disbelief at the smirking crusader.

“B-Bruce?” Clark stuttered. “Is there… something I could help you with?”

“Oh, Superman,” Bruce chuckled, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Clark’s chest. “Call me Batman.”

_Is he seducing me?_

Oh, he **_definitely_ ** was. The hand slid down, playfully palming Clark’s crotch through the suit.

“Why, are you embarrassed?” Bruce teased. “How cute.”

It was too weird. Clark took a step back and ran away. He couldn’t stay in the same room with Bruce, he was too afraid of what he could do to the man. He could barely withhold himself from temptation, as he was already half-hard underneath his suit.

Then Clark remembered about the incident the day before. Bruce was shot by magic. It had to be the magic! It made Bruce act differently. His personality had been swapped! And Clark couldn’t withstand it. Batman being seductive was too _tempting_.

“Superman calling on Zatanna!”

* * *

“Apparently, the magic caused Batman’s personality to change,” Zatanna explained in a matter of fact tone. “I would suggest that you keep him busy, Superman, just to avoid any identity crisis. I will be there once I find the solution.”

The connection was switched off abruptly. Clark stared up at the man who was looming over him. Bruce was not in his right mind. He wasn’t who he should be. Clark should know better – but he didn’t. The man was the pure definition of _temptation_ ; with the way he was grinding against Clark’s crotch and tugging his left nipple through the thick suit.

“B-Bruce…” Clark gasped. “Stop… we’re on duty…”

“Oh?” Bruce leaned forward, kissing his lover on the forehead. “But you’re not denying me, Superman. You’re enjoying this as much as I am. Right?”

_Damn it. He is right!_

Clark held back a frustrated whine when Bruce pinched him hard. It wasn’t painful, but the pressure… it made Clark _excited_. He was already rock-hard underneath his suit, and Bruce noticed it, which is why he was biting off more than he could chew.

“You’re _so_ adorable, Superman.”

And that was the final straw for Clark.

* * *

“Come on…” Bruce gasped through his shudders. “Is that the best you can do?”

“Don’t pressure me!” Clark whined back, kissing Bruce on the shoulder. “You know I’m always weak against you…”

Right now, they were in Clark’s quarters. The Kryptonian didn’t remember how they’d managed to stumble back. Maybe it was Clark’s dignity. _Maybe._ After all, he wouldn’ t want to be caught fucking Batman in public. He wouldn’t have the courage to look at anyone in the eye if that happened. Not only that, Bruce would be mad at him, when he recovered.

Clark had four of his fingers lubed and buried within Bruce. He couldn’t hurt Bruce, even if he was nearing his climax just by watching how Bruce twitched and moaned while he was fucked by long fingers. No, he couldn’t . He loved Bruce, he would never hurt the man.

Even if he tempted Clark to.

“Clark,” Bruce gazed at his eyes. His cheeks flushed red. His body shuddered with need. “Clark, that’s enough. I want to feel you…” Playfully, he stretched out his leg, brushing over the hardness between Clark’s crotch. “Don’t keep this huge package from me. I want to have a taste of it.”

Bruce talking dirty in his Batman suit?

Clark was sure he’d found a new kink.

Despite Bruce’s impatient whines, Clark took his time slicking his cock. Then he was looming over the man, slowly and carefully pushing his cock into Bruce as he groaned from the warmth which wrapped around him.

Clark thrust shallowly in and out, going a little deeper each time. It drove Bruce mad, as he grasped onto Clark’s biceps, moaning. It was a good thing that the room was sound-proofed.

“More. Come on, Clark,” Bruce pled. “Fuck me deeper.”

 _You asked for it, Bruce,_ Clark thought. His eyes flared red with excitement. 

He snapped his hips hard and fast. Bruce’s legs were spread wide apart as Clark pounded deep and hard with each thrust. One of his hands tugged Bruce’s hard cock, stimulating it.

Bruce’s back arched. His hands scrambled to grab Clark as he dug his fingers into the man’s back.

 _Fuck. Fuck._ **_Fuck._ **

It was too much of a pleasure. Clark couldn’t withstand himself. He knew he shouldn’t do this – Bruce always hated the cleaning process, but he did it anyway.

He came inside Bruce.

And should he be glad that the man wasn’t back to normal?

Or else would he have gotten a taste of the Kryptonite ring?

* * *

When Bruce woke, his body was aching all over. His muscles were sore, especially his legs and his ass. He also realized that he wasn’t in his room.

Groggily, he tried to sit up, but he failed. The memories from the night before came to him – those embarrassing things he did, the whole crazy night filled with mind-blowing sex. Well, it was good. But the consequences he’d paid for it? Not so good.

When the door slid open and Clark walked in, Bruce was staring at the other, his gaze deadly. Clark realized at that moment that Bruce had recovered.

“Well…” The Kryptonian nervously chuckled. “Coffee? I made eggs. Sunny side-up. Your favourite.”

“ ** _Clark,_ **” Bruce managed to grit out of his teeth. “Whatever happened yesterday. Wipe it out of your brain. Or I’ll do it myself.”


	7. la fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t a soap opera, but their love story began with hate just like any cringy romance drama. Then again, which love story started with one of the main characters ripping off a part of the other’s car?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Title:** la fleur  
>  **Day Seven:** Enemies to Friends to Lovers  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warning(s):** None  
>  **Word Count:** 749

It wasn’t love at first sight, but it was definitely _hate_ at first sight.

Clark learned about the presence of Batman from the news. He was given the authority to write an article about the Gotham bat, and Clark _despised_ him. He didn’t agree on the ways he handled those criminals – it was too cruel and inhuman. Just look at that burn mark! Those men would be permanently scarred forever!

This wasn’t a soap opera, but their love story began with hate just like any cringy romance drama.

Then again, which love story started with one of the main characters ripping off a part of the other’s car?

Their relationship was the kind which grew extremely slow. It was planted as a curious seed on their first meeting, and it had only begun to sprout when the misunderstanding between the two was revealed. The seed bloomed into a beautiful flower on the day Bruce confessed in his drunken state.

It wasn’t complicated, but it wasn’t easy for either of them.

Their relationship was strained due to their unpleasant first interactions. Bruce was ashamed for the many rushed decisions he had made, but he was too proud to admit it. 

During the celebration of Superman’s return with the Justice League, however, the vigilante drank a little too much and was tipsy.

* * *

" _I’m sorry. For everything.”_

_“Right,” Clark replied with a deep sarcasm. “Especially the Kryptonite spear and that finely ground Kryptonite dust.”_

_“You have to understand. We were at war.”_

_Clark frowned. His Ma might had told him what a kind man Bruce was, that Bruce was just badly misunderstood and a poor traumatized soul. Those were just excuses, though – a mask Bruce put in front of Martha, due to his guilt for creating the deadly weapons which had killed her son._

_“You were at war, Bruce. Not me.”_

_There was silence. Bruce was pouring another glass of wine, and Clark wasn’t stopping him. No, he didn’t understand why he should. This is the man who’d tried to kill him. Why should he feel sympathy for him?_

_“Once,” Bruce started again. “I believed in humanity and I paid a dear price for it.” He looked straight into Clark’s eyes. In the brief moment, as the words rolled out of his tongue – Bruce didn’t look drunk. “I lost my child.”_

_At first Clark felt ridiculous. No matter how miserable Bruce’s life had been, it shouldn’t allow him to try and hurt Clark. However, as he listened to Bruce’s rant, he realized how deep of the impact of a child’s death was for their parents._

_While he didn’t entirely forgive the man for what he had done (that Kryptonite dust was too deadly), Clark had come to understand why Bruce had paid constant visits to Ma when he was gone._

_He was making sure that Ma didn’t go through the process of mourning alone._

_For that, Clark was grateful._

_The rant went on for a while, but Clark listened with full attention. This time when Bruce began to pour another glass of wine for himself, Clark finally decided to intervene._

_“Bruce,” he said. “That’s enough for tonight.” For the first time, he was smiling kindly at the older man. “Let’s get you to your quarters.”_

* * *

That night, Clark came to understand another side of his enemy – his human side. He decided to let go of his grudges towards Bruce, and become sincere friends with him.

The bond grew stronger, watered by the daily care for each other. It grew slowly like a flower bud that waited to bloom. The gap between them began to turn smaller, as they grew more comfortable beside each other.

Then came the night they kissed. It was the eighth year of them being friends and partners in work. How it happened – neither of them remembered, but there were lots of hints given by each other throughout the years of their friendship that this was inevitable. That night, both of them decided to be brave and confess by action.

The flower blossomed and continued to grow. It became stronger with each passing day, because that was the kind of love Bruce and Clark shared. It was mature, yet innocent at the same time. It needed a lot of nurture and care from both of the men.

Love had its ups and downs, but Bruce and Clark never fell out of it.

The flower of their love would never wither, ‘till the last days of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ahhh, I'm finally done with this prompt! Well, I finished a week later than everyone... but whatever! I'm proud of myself for staying determined to finish this! I had lots of fun and frustration writing these prompts, mainly because of my part-time job exhausted me; teaching tuition made me feels more like a nanny and therapist! But whatever, it pays well! u-u Anyway, writing this really pull me out of my lazy bones (you guys know how rare I update... and I'm sorry for that T-T). Hopefully, I could update my other stories frequently, seeing as this should be seen as an achievement! Stay tuned! (･ω <)☆_


End file.
